<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give You What You Like by tenchsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141281">Give You What You Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch'>tenchsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindhunter (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bath Sex, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill keeps coming home sick and you provide some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Tench/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give You What You Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Bill came home sick, you thought it was just some stomach bug. The second time he came home sick, you thought it was long lasting motion sickness from his flight. It started out with Bill skipping meals and going straight to bed when he got home. When he woke up in the evening, you’d offer to heat something up, but he always said the same thing. “I’m not hungry.” </p><p>You figured he was jetlagged, so you took care of the cleaning and getting Brian ready for bed. He was always gone for work before you could wake up in the morning, so even if he wanted to explain what had him feeling so tired, he never could find the time. </p><p>When he came home and locked himself in the bathroom, slammed the door and shouted, “fuck!”, you finally figured something was really wrong. </p><p>You didn’t even hear him come through the door because you were immersed in a book. So when you heard the slam of the bathroom door, you weren’t sure it was him until you heard his frustrated shout. You didn’t mind that you lost your place in the book when you jumped up from the couch to go down the hall to check on him. You lightly tapped on the door and you weren’t sure if he could even hear it. “Bill? Can I come in?” You heard him gag and the sound of liquid contacting with liquid. “Bill? Please let me in.” You were getting worried and more frantic with every second that past that you were left in the hallway. </p><p>You heard the sound of the door unlock, but no one opened it. When you pulled it out towards you, Bill was behind the door on the floor, his jacket beside him and his tie loosened with a few buttons undone. His head was resting on his arm on the toilet seat and the sight would have made you cringe if you weren’t so concerned. You took careful steps to get to Bill and you sat down beside him, rubbing his back. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this anymore?” His voice sounded fragile, barely a whisper and you took some pressure off of the hand on his back, afraid he would break beneath you. </p><p>“Do what, Bill?” You rubbed circled on his shoulders, hoping it gave him some relief to know that you were here for him. </p><p>He felt like crying, like breaking. He wanted to stay here in your arms forever. “I can’t do these interviews anymore. The things these guys have done, y/n. I just don’t think I can sit and listen to it anymore. It makes me sick.” </p><p>“Hey, look at me.” You held his face in your hands. “If anyone can do this, it’s you.” </p><p>He didn’t say anything. His throat hurt, it burned from the acid. His heart hurt, but not hot like his throat, it burned cold, like he could feel it freezing over and he was afraid it would shatter inside of him if he thought about it for too long. </p><p>Neither one of you really knew what to say. They didn’t exactly cover this in marriage counseling. They didn’t have pamphlets about ‘What To Do When Your Husband Is Interviewing Serial Killers and He Doesn’t Know How To Deal With It.’ </p><p>You reached over to the tub and plugged it up, turning the hot water on. If you couldn’t find the words to comfort him, maybe a warm bath would do the work for you. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” You smiled at him, beginning to unbutton his shirt. </p><p>He looked at you through puffy pink eyes, wondering how he got so lucky and wishing he could be half as strong as you. He didn’t even have enough strength to undress himself. You put the toilet seat down and flushed away his sickness before taking his shoes off for him. He felt so weak and embarrassed that you had to hold him up while you slid his pants down. He wasn’t usually this useless, but at this moment, he couldn’t remember a time where he was needed. </p><p>“Hey,” You could tell that he was lost in thought. Something you understood that Nancy never did, it was a bad sign was Bill was quiet for too long. “I love you.” </p><p>Hearing those words from you almost made him want to cry. “I know.” He said back, forcing the words out of his dry throat. “I love you too.” He wasn’t just saying it because you wanted to hear it. He was saying it because he was truly and completely in love with you. </p><p>You smiled at him as you pulled up his undershirt over his arms and head. He finally felt some of his strength coming back and when you threw the shirt somewhere on the floor with his other clothes, he pulled you closer to him by the hips. It made you stumble on your feet. He reached his hand up your back to encourage you to bend down and kiss him. You left it at a simple peck. “You…” You couldn’t help but kiss him again. “You brush your teeth and finish getting undressed. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>When you return from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a couple of empty glasses, Bill is already in the tub. He felt the hot water soak his stress away, leaving in to be pulled down the drain when he’s finished with his bath. </p><p>Your person is welcomed in the room with a smile when he hears the click of the glasses settle on the sink. You pour the both of you a glass, filling his slightly higher. Lord knows he needs it. Before handing him the glass, you search under the cabinet for candles and matches. </p><p>“I didn’t know you had those under there.” Bill’s voice wasn’t as scratchy, but just as deep. </p><p>You finished lighting the candles. “This is how I like to unwind.” You began stripping of your clothes, preparing to join Bill in the bath. “Among other things.” You said, handing Bill his glass as you dipped your foot in the hot water and then sinking down into the water in front of him. His legs were spread for you to sit comfortably between them and lean back on his chest. You knew that he felt the most comfortable with you in his arms. Having you pressed against him and relaxed made him feel at ease. </p><p>When you finally relaxed against his body, Bill released a satisfied moan. This was all he wanted. It was all he needed. </p><p>You mistook his moan as an aroused one and you sent your own high pitched whimper back to him. It didn’t escape his notice. He would have recognized those sounds anywhere and anytime. It stirred something in his cock and it made it twitch under the water. He was already semi hard from seeing your naked body. It was a natural reaction and not one that you failed to observe. </p><p>As comfortable as it was to have Bill’s big arms wrapped around you, you wanted more. You wanted to give him more. You placed your glass on the side of the tub, preparing to lift up and move to face Bill. The moment you settled in his lap, your fingers were busy on his chest. His skin became slippery from the addition of your wet fingers on his chest. Neither of you could hold back any longer. You wanted to touch him just as badly as he wanted you to touch his cock. Despite the tight fit in the tub, you were determined to make this work. You tread a finger over his thigh, twirling designs on the short gray and black hairs that covered his legs. You teased him continuously, drawing out deep sighs from him. “Y/n.” He breathed out in a plea for you to finally touch him where he wanted it most. </p><p>You took him in your hand and he groaned louder. You wanted some kind of stimulation as well, but tonight was about him. You squeezed him in your fist and slowly started moving faster. You smiled as you watched Bill lose himself in your touch. </p><p>As you sped up your strokes, Bill tried to keep his hips from bucking up into your fist. He was trying not to make a mess. He held onto your hip with one hand and with the other, his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the tub. You moved your hand faster, letting your thumb rub over the tip of his cock, teasing him and then you’d quickly move your hand back down his shaft. You repeated the actions until Bill’s moan turned into a hold onto his breath. He released into your hand, the white of his cum mixing with the clear water in the tub. His head fell back against the cold tiles on the wall as he came down from the passionate high. </p><p>You pulled onto his jaw so that you could kiss him. He was still catching his breath as he spoke. “You’re too good to me.” </p><p>You kissed him again, tasting the toothpaste on his tongue. “Mmm, don’t say that.” Another kiss. “I love you.” </p><p>He held you close to him as he shivered in the aftermath of his climax. “I love you too.” </p><p>He continued to hold you in his arms before the water in the tub started to feel too cold. He tapped your arms and urged you to stand up so the two of you could get out of the tub. He wrapped you in a towel, feeling content that now he was taking care of you. He got a towel for himself and once the two of you were thoroughly dry, he collected two of his night shirts, one for him and one for you. He reached in his drawer for some boxers while you took out a pair of panties and short shorts. After you were dressed and settled in bed, waiting on Bill as he left the room to make sure the doors were locked. It was another way to be your protector. He returned to find you snuggled in the blankets. Bill didn’t hesitate to crawl into the bed beside you and hold you close to him. You gave a satisfied moan when you felt him settle in behind you. The both of you drifted off to sleep wondering how you got so lucky to end up with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>